Pain Without Love
by EasternSunflower
Summary: Short Songfic To Pain Without Love by Three Days Grace. Sort of Angsty, My first Songfic.


Pain Without Love (Tousen Kaname)

_Pain,__  
__Without Love,__  
__Pain,__  
__I Can't Get Enough,__  
__I Like It Rough, __  
__Cause I'd Rather Feel Pain Than Nothing At All.__  
_

She sat quietly at the table, zoning out Aizen Sousuke's words in favor of staring at the man she currently fancied, and the one who she figured would never notice; For he was blind.  
**Kaname Tousen.**

_You're Sick Of Feeling Numb,__  
__You're Not The Only One,__  
__I'll Take You By The Hand,__  
__And I'll Show You A World You Can Understand.__  
_

"Catalyst, may I ask why you were staring at me during the meeting?" the dark skinned man asked,  
Now's her only chance.  
**Will She Make Her Move?**

_This Life Is Filled With Hurt,__  
__When Happiness Doesn't Work,__  
__Trust Me, And Take My Hand,__  
__When The Lights Go Out You'll Understand.__  
_

"I never knew you felt that way." he said quietly drinking some tea.  
"Um... Yeah..." she said quietly.  
"Well, I suppose we have to do something about this."  
"Wha-?!"  
**Shallow.****  
**  
_Pain,__  
__Without Love,__  
__Pain,__  
__I Can't Get Enough,__  
__I Like It Rough,__  
__Cause I'd Rather Feel Pain Than Nothing At All.__  
__Pain, __  
__Without Love,__  
__Pain,__  
__I Can't Get Enough,__  
__Pain,__  
__I Like It Rough,__  
__Cause I'd Rather Feel Pain Than Nothing At All.__  
_

"W-we shouldn't be d-doing this..." she trailed off into a moan as he gently nipped at her neck.  
"Sure, We Shouldn't. That doesn't mean we can't. Even I have to bend the rules." he whispered onto her skin, making her shiver.  
**This One Wouldn't Last Long.****  
**  
_Anger And Agony,__  
__Are Better Than Misery,__  
__Trust Me, I've Got A Plan,__  
__When Lights Go Out You'll Understand.__  
_

"N-No. Stop! This is going too far!" she cried.  
"You're A Virgin." He stated, and her face flushed bright red.  
"S-so?" she stuttered.  
"Do you want me to do this?" he asked gently.  
"I-I'm not ready yet..." she whispered.  
"I Understand."**  
****Oh, Yes. He Understood.**

_Pain,__  
__Without Love,__  
__Pain,__  
__I Can't Get Enough,__  
__Pain,__  
__I Like It Rough,__  
__Cause I'd Rather Feel Pain Than Nothing At All.__  
_

She slept happily tucked under the blankets beside the man she's harbored unknowingly shallow feelings for.  
He stayed awake watching over the woman who he now claimed his, anyone touched her they died.  
**She Touched Anyone Else, She Died.****  
**  
_Pain,__  
__Without Love,__  
__Pain,__  
__I Can't Get Enough,__  
__Pain,__  
__I Like It Rough,__  
__Cause I'd Rather Feel Pain Than nothing,__  
__Rather feel pain.__  
_

She slept silently, a sure sign that she wasn't gonna last long.  
**Something She'd Learn, You Can Never Leave Tousen Kaname Behind.****  
**  
_I Know, I Know, I Know, __  
__That You're Wounded,__  
__I Know, I Know, I Know,__  
__That I'm Here To Save You.__  
__Get Out, Get Out, Get Out,__  
__I Won't Wait Here For You,__  
__I Know, I Know, I Know,__  
__That You'll Thank Me Later.__  
_

"Shame. I'm Sorry, Tousen. She Came Onta Me, I swear." the silver haired shinigami named Ichimaru Gin said.  
**It Was The Truth.****  
**  
_Pain, __  
__Without Love,__  
__Pain,__  
__I Can't Get Enough,__  
__Pain,__  
__I Like It Rough,__  
__Cause I'd Rather Feel Pain Than Nothing At All.__  
_

"Any Last Words?" the blind shinigami asked his cheating lover.  
"You Won't Kill Me. You Love Me." She said.  
**Oh, How Deceived She Was.**

_Pain,__  
__Without Love,__  
__Pain,__  
__I Can't Get Enough,__  
__Pain,__  
__I Like It Rough,__  
__Cause I'd Rather Feel Pain Than Nothing At All.__  
_

The body of a woman lay mangled on the ground.  
Tousen Kaname walked out of the room.  
Gin had been right to flea the room as soon as Kaname had entered.  
Another One Bit The Dust.  
Was He Really That Worthless? To Have Every Girl He'd Been With Cheat On Him?  
**The Answer, He Did Not Know.****  
**  
_Pain,__  
__Without Love,__  
__Pain,__  
__I Can't Get Enough,__  
__Pain I Like It Rough,__  
__Cause I'd Rather Feel Pain Than Nothing At All__  
__Rather Feel,__  
_**_Pain._**


End file.
